dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = May 18, Age 757 |Date of death = May 8, 774 (Revived) Age 796 (timeline altered; erased from existence - erasure undone) |Address=439 East District |Alleigance= Z fighters |FamConnect= Gohan (New Main Timeline Counterpart) Future Gohan Goku: GT (Father) Original Chi-Chi (Mother) Goten: GT (Son) Videl: GT (Wife) Pan: GT (Daughter) Trunks: GT (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Original Piccolo (Mentor) Original Elder Kai (mentor) Original Mr. Satan (Father-in-law) Kibito Kai (Permanent fusee) }} Gohan is the Parallel Timeline Counterpart of Gohan, the son of Goku and Chi-Chi, brother to Goten, and father of Pan. Appearance In Fanga; Gohan still dresses as businessman, but also wears a watch similar to his Great Saiyaman outfit that'll immediately change his outfit to that of his purple gi. His purple gi is almost identical to Piccolo's except that he wears the boots from his orange ki. He has also regrown his bangs. Biography After Goku left, and the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament was complete they were assaulted by Super 17, and the abusers. Following his assault an all out war was declared, and they fought to defeat the Dragon Ball Abusers. Most of the abusers survive Bulla's wish by going to the Timespace Rift while everyone else was erased. Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Ki Blast - Most basic form of ki. *Kamehameha - Gohan's signature attack **Super Kamehameha - A stronger variant of Kamehameha **Tuffle Kamehameha - While in his Baby infected state; Gohan used a Pink version of Super Kamehameha. ***Super Tuffle Kamehameha - A stronger variation of Tuffle Kamehameha. **Kamehameha X10 - Like his father; Gohan was able to utilise Kamehameha X10. ***Father-Son Kamehameha X10 - A team attack of Goku's Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha X10 and Gohan's Kamehameha X10. ****Family Kamehameha - After both Pan and Goten join the energy struggle with their Kamehamehas; the Father-Son Kamehameha becomes the Family Kamehameha. *Masenko - Gohan's second signature attack. **Super Masenko - A stronger variant of Masenko. **Masendan - An energy sphere version. ***Masendama - A stronger variation used to deflect Super 17's Electro Eclipse Ball. **Masenha - An energy blade version of Masenko. Gohan places his hands above his forward like a normal Masenko before drawing his hands to his sides and produces two energy blades. ***Super Masenha - A much longer version used in his Mastered Super Saiyan 4; reaching the length of a typhoon submarine. **Explosive Madan - A short-range version ***Super Explosive Madan - A Stronger version. **Fierce Fury Flash - A more powerful version of Masenko used by Gohan in his Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 form. *Quiet Rage - A rush attack used by Gohan against Cell Jrs. *Soaring Dragon Strike - A rush attack used by Gohan against Cell. **Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike - A rush attacked used by Super Saiyan 4 Gohan against Super 17. **Soaring Dragon Flash - A rush attack used by True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) Gohan. Gohan uses Soaring Dragon Fist before finishing up with Super Masenko. *Instant Transmission - After training with Goku and Majuub under King Kai - Gohan was able to use Instant Transmission. *Chou Makouhou - Used by Gohan in his Golden Great Ape form. **Chou Makouhou Barrage - Used by Gohan in his Great Ape form and later his Golden Great Ape form. *Flame Breath - Used by Gohan in his Golden Great Ape form. **Fire Ball Barrage - A rapid-fire version of Fire Breath. *Mastery of Super Saiyan *Energy Barrier Forms and Transformation Super Saiyan Gohan achieved Super Saiyan while training with Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time. Mastered Super Saiyan Gohan learned for King Kai to relax his emotions in order to remove to emotional turmoil that he is body is under whenever he becomes a Super Saiyan. As a result; he maintains a calm and clear mind while fighting. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan achieved Super Saiyan 2 through intense rage while fighting Perfect Cell. Old Kai's Unlock Ability Through a special ceremony; this power-up is when the full extent of his dormant capacities are released. Potential Unleashed Following Elder Kai's Unlock Ability; granting him full access to all his developed capacities. This state looks identical to his base state except with a single bang hanging down his face. After training within the six months with his father and Majuub; Gohan's power in this form was considered to rival Super Saiyan 2 Baby Vegeta's power. Super Saiyan Potential Unleashed Although it is unnecessary; he can transform into his Super Saiyan form while in his Potential Unleashed state. Gohan refers to this state as just cosmetic effects and not really adding anything to his power. Golden Great Ape Gohan uses a Power Ball to begin the transformation and at first goes on a rampage; attacking everyone. Pan eventually arrives at Goku's request; helps him regain control. Vegeta attempts to help, but as they are about to succeed; Super 17 attacks him causing him to rampage again. However, he manages to gain control through sheer paternal instincts after Goku uses Final Explosion and nearly injures everyone around him. Super Saiyan 4 Through Paternal Instincts; Gohan manages to gain control over his form and begins his ascension to Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Gohan's hair grows identically to Goku's and Vegeta's and he has his bang back (although in the same position he has during the Ultimate state). Red fur appears covering the upper part of his body and he wears purple pants with Piccolo's shoes. Mastered Super Saiyan 4 Like Goku; King Kai taught Gohan how to relax and calm his mind while transformed in order to eliminate the intense emotional turmoil that his body endures and thus completely removes the "wild" aspect of Super Saiyan 4. Although he is power only alters by a small margin; his power still improves as the aura and facial expressions relax while in this state. However, Gohan wasn't able to maintain the form for long following his first transformation into Super Saiyan 4. Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 After both Goku and Gotenks are defeated they transfer all but the energy they need to live on to Gohan allowing him to take on the Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 form. Much like Goku at first; he was unable to re-enter the form without receiving energy from others. With Goku's energy and Gotenks' energy - Gohan was able to survive most of Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17's) attacks. Power Stressed After Eis Shenron used Pan against him, Gohan's rage enabled him to take on a Power Stressed State as he fought against the Shadow Dragon. However, despite the power boost, he was unable to defeat the Super Shadow Dragon. True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect) Through intense rage - Gohan was able to evolve his Super Saiyan 4 into the Imperfect True Super Saiyan 4 form. He was able to destroy Eis Shenron with his Soaring Dragon Flash. However, he was unable to maintain the form for long. He used against Syn Shenron in his Omega and Alpha forms. True Super Saiyan 4 After learning to control his ki while in his imperfect True Super Saiyan 4 form - Gohan was able to achieve the completed through a sheer force of will. He was able to match Alpha Shenron in power initially before Alpha revealed that he was holding back. While in this form; his height and muscle mass become same as his regular Super Saiyan 4 along with his hair, however, his hair and fur become red and brown respectively. Fusions Kibihankai Kibihan Kai (キビ飯ト神; Kibihanshin) is the EX-Fusion of Gohan: GT, and Kibito Kai. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Erased Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids